The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 10th August 1998. Description Cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster: A brave, optimistic toaster who is the main protagonist. * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby: A cantankerous, but well-meaning vacuum cleaner. * Roger Kabler as Radio: A wise-cracking, pretentious radio. * Timothy Stack as Lampy: A neurotic, slightly iracible, yet enthusiastic goose-neck lamp. * Eric Lloyd as Blanky: A child-like security blanket. In the movie, he has matured slightly and forms a bond with baby Robbie. * Andy Milder as Ratso: Rob and Chris's pet rat who is friends with the appliances. Sarcastic, slightly cantankerous but helpful, he stays on earth to keep the baby monitor at bay, keeping Rob and Chris unaware of baby Robbie being sent to Mars. * Fyvush Finkel as Hearing Aid: A elderly hearing aid who was once belonged to Albert Einsten. He accidentally beams Robby onto Mars, triggering the rescue mission. During the adventure, he is reunited with his brother. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Calculator: A smart and adventurous calculator. He serves as the coordinator of rescue. * Farrah Fawcett as Faucet: A motherly faucet living in Rob and Chris's new home. * Redmond O'Neal as Squirt: A kitchen-sink shower-head who is Faucet's son. * Wayne Knight as Microwave: A glib microwave oven who powers the appliance's makeshift aircraft to rescue Robbie. * Chris Young as Rob * Jessica Tuck as Chris * Russi Taylor as Baby Robert "Robbie" McGroarty Jr.: Rob and Chris's infant son. He was beamed into outer space and sent to Mars. He is seemingly aware of the appliances' sentience, going so far as bringing the five main appliances in front of the Christmas tree the film's ending. * Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein * Carol Channing as Fanny: A sardonic, grouchy, but helpful ceiling fan. She provides the propulsion of the appliances' makeshift aircraft, using power from Microwave microwaving the popcorn. Her face is similar to that of her voice actress, Carol Channing. * Susie Stevens Logan as Wild West Balloon * Marc Allen Lewis as World's Fair Balloon * Rick Logan as Woodstock Balloon * DeForest Kelley as Viking 1: The Viking 1 Spacecraft who is among the first Mars denizens to greet the Earth appliances. He serves as a fatherly figure to Tinselina, seeming sad when Tinselina decides to leave Mars to Earth with Toaster and the gang. * Kath Soucie as Tinselina: A beautiful Christmas Angel ornament living on Mars. Kind, soft-spoken, knowledgeable and sensitive, she becomes the appliances' guide on Mars. In the end, she sacrifices her beauty as a replacement for popcorn for Mircowave so the appliances can return home. Thinking herself as unworthy, Tinselina despairingly throws herself into the trash, only to be found and restored by Rob. * Patti Edwards as Satellite #1 * James Murray as Satellite #2 * Jeff Robertson as Military Toaster * Ross Mapletoft as Mixer * James Murray as Iron * Alan King as Supreme Commander: The main antagonist of the film, The supreme commander is the leader of Mars' appliances, later revealed to be Hearing Aid's long-lost twin brother. Believing that humans are cruel and take advantage of appliances due to their obsolescence, the Supreme Commander plots to destroy Earth. However, he has a change of heart after baby Robbie touches him, followed by Toaster's speech that humans are not all bad. He first appears as a giant refrigerator, but after opening his doors to Toaster and his friends, he revealed to be a simple hearing aid (remenising to the Wizard of Oz's identity and true form in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.) * Jim Cummings provided the singing voice of Supreme Commander * Marc Allen Lewis as Freezer * Alan King as Intercom Credits Trailers and info # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Short version) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:VHS